


Other Side of A Coin

by Ingol



Category: Gintama
Genre: Apathy, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood, Introspection, Multi, Outsider POV (in a way), Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingol/pseuds/Ingol
Summary: Girls don’t fight. Girls aren’t meant to wield swords. They aren’t supposed to be samurais.Cut your hair short, bind your chest, disguise yourself as a boy and learn to fight.For Sakata Miyo, this was the life that she was living now. For someone whose name meant truth, all she could do was submerge herself in disguises and lies.





	1. Chapter 1

“Don’t… Don’t worry, Mi-chan, brother will take care of you.”

“It’s cold… Are you still alive, Mi-chan?” Pause. “Good, you’re still breathing…”

“Hah, I’m hungry… You must be hungry too, huh, Mi-chan? I can’t find any milk, but you can have this.”

“Mi-chan? Miyo? Miyo!”

_It hurts._

“Miyo! Are you there?”

_Why can’t I die in peace?_

 “Miyo! Please… Cry or something!”

_I’m so tired._

 “Miyo!”

_I’m cold and hungry. This must be hell._

“Miyo! Where are you?”

_Poor desperate kid. Sorry I can’t help you._

“Miyo!”

_Stop shouting, or I might actually feel sorry for you._

“Miyo!”

_…Are you crying?_

“Mi... Mi-chan! Don’t leave me alone!”

_Fine. I’ll give you a hand._

Darkness.

Everything was dark. It was cold and dark and all she felt was hunger.

Fear. Terror. Helplessness.

For the first time since she entered this world, Sataka Miyo cried.

  

* * *

 

Miyo had her name, but her brother was nameless.

He recited her name as though she were a deity watching over him. Somehow, along the way, it seemed like he had forgotten his own.

Then, a kind man took them in and gave her brother a name of his own.

It was almost endearing, hearing him refer to himself in third-person every now and then, so eager and hopeful.

“Mi-chan! Gin-san brought milk for you!” Gintoki said cheerily, entering the room.

Miyo looked up at him from the makeshift crib, then plopped down unceremoniously down on the pillow.

“C’mon Mi-chan! Babies need milk! Gin-san’s here to feed you!”

Miyo glared at him and made an annoyed spit bubble.

Gintoki easily picked her up and placed her on his lap with one hand, using the other hand to feed her milk. Miyo wailed.

The mouthful of milk spilled out of the cup and all over her.

“Oi! Mi-chan! Don’t waste food!” Gintoki scolded.

Miyo huffed but settled down. She made a whining sound. Gintoki slowly poured the milk into her small mouth.

When Miyo had enough, she pushed the cup away and patted her tummy.

“You’re full? More for me then!” Gintoki said and swallowed the rest of the milk in a single gulp.

 

* * *

 

Miyo grew up with Gintoki and Shouyou.

“Gin!” Miyo said and watched the white-haired boy laugh in delight.

“She said her first word!” Gintoki said happily.

“Miyo-chan, can you say Shouyou?” The brown-haired man asked.

Miyo scrunched up her nose and stuck out her tongue.

Gintoki cackled.

“Shou!” Miyo said, seeing the depressed look the man had. No need to make their benefactor mad.

Shouyou lit up.

Miyo could almost manage a smile.

She learnt to walk, with two too-kind fools by her side. She learnt to run, and soon, she was holding a sword, learning to defend herself.

But that wasn’t enough.

It would never be enough.

Miyo had seen something that she wasn’t supposed to, and she had been cursed to death for all of eternity.

 

* * *

 

“Shou-tan?” Miyo asked, quietly.

The murmuring ceased, and the door opened. “Miyo? What are you doing up so late?” Shouyou asked.

“…Hey. Shou-tan, does this sound familiar?” Miyo asked.

When Shouyou’s brow creased in confusion, Miyo continued, “I want to die.”

Shouyou fell silent. “That’s not something a child should say.”

“I’m tired, Shou-tan. I’m so tired, but I’m too much of a coward to kill myself.”

There was a pause, then Shouyou sat down on the floor. He patted the spot beside him and Miyo joined him.

“Why are you alive now?” He asked. “For what reason are you still alive?”

“…For my brother. Gin-tan… He’ll be sad if I die. And you.”

“I can’t make you love life, Miyo, but I can make you understand that when someone kills themselves, the one who hurts the most is not the one who has met death, but the ones that they would leave behind.”

Miyo looked down. “I’m tired. I’m so tired and scared and- I can’t- I don’t know how much longer I can pretend to be happy for Gin-tan’s sake.”

Shouyou patted Miyo’s head.

“Then, why don’t you stop pretending and be happy?”

“…I’ve forgotten.” Miyo said.

“Hmm, let me rephrase. What makes you happy?”

Miyo stopped. For a long time, the two of them sat under the dark night, silent save for the sound of breathing and the chirping cicadas.

“I don’t know.” Miyo admitted.

“Do you not care for Gintoki?”

Miyo sat back and looked up at the ceiling, a world-weary sigh escaping from her parted lips.

“I don’t know.” Miyo repeated.

“You don’t love your brother?”

“…I care for him, but I don’t know if that affection is one born out of love or pity.” Miyo said with a wry smile. “That idiot who carted a baby around in a battlefield and fed her before himself. All that concern was wasted on me.”

“In that case, shall we make a promise then, Miyo-chan?” Shouyou asked, his voice taking an odd tone. “Promise me that you won’t go killing yourself off, and I promise to protect you until you’ve found something to live for.”

“…That’s a really heavy promise there, Shou-tan.” Miyo said, but stuck out her pinky finger anyway.

Shouyou hooked it with his own. “It’s a promise then, Miyo-chan.” He smiled softly.

 

* * *

 

“Sakata Miyo is dead.” Miyo said, and cut off her long hair. The silver strands drifted onto the ground. “I’m Sakata Mitoki, and I can fight just as well as my brother!”

Shouyou blinked at her, then smiled. “If you are so interested in learning from me to that extent, then you should hurry up and pick up a shinai.”

“Wha-? Sensei! You can’t do that! Mi-chan’s a girl!”

“Don’t be stupid Gin-tan.” Miyo interjected before Shouyou could rebuke him. “In times of war, girls cut their hair, bind their chests, and take up swords to fight for their hometown.”

“No way! If we’re going to war, I’m not letting you fight! You have no experience at all!”

“…I’m not going to make either of you fight in a war.” Shouyou said.

“Oh yeah? And you do? The only thing you know about war is how to survive its aftermath! You don’t know how to fight at all!”

“And you do? You’re a kid!”

 “Children, none of you are going to fight in a war.” Shouyou cut in again uselessly.

 “I’ll grow! And I’ll become taller and stronger than Gin-tan!”

“Like hell you will! I’m the older brother, so I’ll be the tallest and the strongest!”

“Children, that’s enough!”

Miyo and Gintoki found themselves lying face-first on the ground, Shouyou towering above them with a dark smile.

 

* * *

 

Miyo learned sword-fighting from Shouyou.

His teachings were suited for Gintoki, but not for Miyo.

She grasped the basics and did her daily course of training, but there was always something lacking.

“Your strength pales in comparison to your brother.”

“…I know. But I’m faster.”

“That is your strength. You know well your strengths and your weaknesses. As a matter of fact, your level-headedness almost exceeds mine.” Shouyou smiled.

“…You can just say that I’m Gin-tan’s opposite, Shou-tan. Someone like me who can’t feel emotions, I’m way too rational.”

“Emotions are important. You do feel, despite what you tell yourself. Perhaps one day, when the fog of lies that you built up have cleared, you will find yourself faced with nothing but the truth.”

“That sounds scary, Shou-tan.” Miyo deadpanned.

“To some, it is terrifying. But for you, I believe that you just have to follow your instincts once in a while.” Shouyou smiled and placed something onto Miyo’s lap.

“A dagger?”

“I have a feeling that I won’t be around for as long as I would like. In the case when I’m unable to do so, I hope that this dagger will protect you in my stead.”

“You. You just double-whammied me.” Miyo said, then laughed. “You gave me a damn feedback promise!”

Shouyou continued to smile.

“…You got me there, Shou-tan. Until I find something that can chain me down, I won’t be killing myself off.”

 

* * *

 

Weeks passed, then months.

Rumours followed their backs like wildfire.

“Corpse-eating demon! That’s the demon!”

Miyo padded over to her brother where he was doing a very good job of showing how unaffected he was.

He was someone who had the balls to carry a baby around while sitting on corpses and eating food, after all.

“Gin-tan is Gin-tan. Even if you’re a demon, I’ll still love you. ‘Sides, demons are cool.”

Red eyes blinked at her, then turned away. Miyo sat down beside him and snuggled up to her brother.

Gintoki was soft, from his fluffy hair to his bleeding heart.

Miyo was different. She was a slab of stone made to look like a pillow. On the surface was a pretty face that only said pretty words, but deep within was a cold block of ice.

 

* * *

 

Shouyou set up a school in Hagi.

Soon enough, children from poorer families started streaming into his school, eager to learn about reading, writing and the ever-elusive bushido.

Gintoki was away again, probably beating up the bullies who called her names to her face.

Someone knocked gently on the screen door.

Miyo climbed out of her futon and opened it. “What is it?”

“We have two new students.” Shouyou said.

“What does that have to do with me?”

“Since Gintoki’s busy slacking off and getting into trouble, it’s up to you to show them around!”

 

“That’s where you take a dump, that’s the well, that’s the storage shed for swords and shit, and that’s the main building.”

“…”

“…”

“Any questions?”

“May I have a map?” The black-haired boy, Katsura or something, asked.

“We ain’t got maps. Memorise ‘em and carve it deep in yer heart.” Miyo drawled. “Any other questions?”

“There was a white-haired boy, where’s he now?” The other boy asked.

Miyo looked at him. “What’s it to you?”

“I want to fight him.”

“…Sure, why not. Wanna see where you’ll be sparring first?” Miyo led them into the school.

“That’s where we take our lessons. Shou-tan carved those desks outta wood himself. That’s my room. Enter it and die. That’s the room where guys without a home stay with the rest of the other guys. And that’s Shou-tan’s room. If you sneak in, he won’t kill you, but he’ll get disappointed and make you feel damn guilty.”

“Why do you get a separate room?”

“Cause I’m a baby compared to you stupid beasts. Gin-tan’s out in the courtyard training. I’ll lay it onto you straight. If you fight him right now, you’ll lose.”

That said, Miyo entered her room and shut the door.

 

* * *

 

Gintoki was smiling.

Miyo glanced at the three boys and quietly walked away.

If he had no room for her, that was good. He wouldn’t have to be dragged down by her.

“Oi! Mi-chan! Come here!” Gintoki called out. Miyo turned around.

“What is it, Gin-tan?”

“Ya gotta meet these guys! They’re super funny!”

“You are that child from yesterday? I am Katsura Kotarou. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“I’m Takasugi Shinsuke. It’s nice to meet you too.”

“…I’m Sakata Mitoki, and this guy’s my brother.” Miyo said, pointing at Gintoki.

 

* * *

 

“…Katsura-san, Takasugi-san, what are you doing?”

The two boys were with her brother again, holding some sort of string instrument.

“We’re trying to teach Gintoki-san how to play the shamisen.” Katsura replied.

Mitoki sat down and watched.

“It’s not played that way! You make it sound like someone’s dying!” Takasugi scowled.

“You play it then!” Gintoki snapped.

“Fine!” Takasugi took back the shamisen and started strumming it.

Contrary to his wild and reckless personality, the music that came out was gentle and soothing.

“…You’re good.” Mitoki said softly.

“I can teach you too.” Takasugi offered somewhat grudgingly.

 

* * *

 

Miyo grabbed the hilt of the wooden sword, panting.

“…” Shouyou wasn’t saying anything, but Miyo had the distinct feeling that he was disappointed in her.

“I can’t do this.” Miyo said.

“You should practice more.” Shouyou said.

“For what reason? No matter how hard I try, I can’t beat them! I’m just a weak, stupid girl!” Miyo shouted.

Shouyou stared at her. He lifted a hand and slapped her across the cheek.

Miyo clutched her cheek, and looked at him, stunned.

“Just because you are female, doesn’t make you lesser than a male. You are Miyo. You are intelligent and the most capable student that I’ve ever had.” Shouyou said dispassionately.

Miyo glared at the ground.

“That fire in your eyes… I have never once seen it fade. I believe in you, so why won’t you believe in yourself?”

Miyo looked at her small hands, blistered and callused.

She clenched her fists.

“I’m sorry, Shou-tan. But I think that I’m not suited for your sword style.” Miyo said.

Before Shouyou could reply, Miyo hastily continued. “But I know the basics! So, can you teach me dual-wielding?”

Shouyou looked at her with an expression that Miyo couldn’t identify. Then, he smiled and nodded. “Of course.”

 

Mitoki held a katana in her left hand and a dagger in her right.

“Mitoki-san, why are you holding two weapons?” Katsura asked.

“Are you going to use the both of them at once?” Takasugi added.

Gintoki looked at Miyo with narrow eyes. Then, he nodded. “Wanna spar?” He offered.

Miyo beamed at her brother.

 

Girls were weaker than boys, even with the same training. There was nothing that Miyo could do to get around that, given that the boys around her were practically training-freaks.

So Miyo did the next best thing – she took on dual-wielding.

She wasn’t strong enough to support herself with one sword, but with two weapons, that weakness would be resolved.

Gintoki slashed down at her.

Miyo blocked with the shinai and flash-stepped to the side, swiping the rubber dagger out at the opening that he had created.

Gintoki leapt back, keeping his distance.

“Man, Mi-chan, you’re going to beat me at this rate.” Gintoki said with a wide smile.

“Only if you don’t get serious.” Miyo retorted.

Gintoki dashed towards her, and Miyo jumped high up into the air, both weapons ready to parry.

The siblings clashed, again and again.

As usual, it ended with Gintoki’s bokuto at the tip of Miyo’s throat.

“I win.” Gintoki said with a toothy grin.

 

* * *

 

“Why do you guys come here? You have another school, don’t you?”

“A place full of idiots? That kind of place is not a school, just a farmhouse of pigs.” Takasugi snorted.

“Takasugi wants to beat your brother. He’s been dojo-challenging this place for months now.”

“So that’s what all that ruckus was? I’m usually cooking up a meal during training sessions.”

“…Oi. Don’t you take training seriously?”

“Of course I do. Neither of you have beaten me before, right?”

“We’ve never fought you!” Takasugi shouted at her.

Mitoki smirked. “There, there. Go back and get your wounds patched up before mean ol’ Mitoki tears ‘em open.”

Takasugi snarled at her and stormed off.

“Goodbye, Mitoki-san.” Katsura gave her a nod and followed the other boy.

 

* * *

 

“Did you steal the cookies, Miyo-chan?” Shouyou asked.

“Course not, Shou-tan. If I wanted any, I’d make ‘em myself.” Miyo scoffed.

“Oh my. Shinsuke was saying something contrary, I’m afraid.” Shouyou smiled.

“…What the hell kinda teacher are you, pitting your students against each other?” Miyo asked.

“You do need constant practice to get stronger, Miyo.” Shouyou said.

“…Fine. I’ll go kick his ass.” Miyo stood up and left her room.

“Language!” Shouyou called out behind her cheerfully.

 

“Bakasugi. Ready your sword.”

Takasugi stiffened. Slowly, he turned around. What he saw was Mitoki with a gentle smile despite murder in his eyes.

“I’m sorry!” He yelped.

“Are you deaf? I said, ready your sword.”

The bokuto impaled the ground right in front of his feet.

“Ready. Your. Sword.”

 

Gintoki patted Takasugi’s arm and offered him a cookie for condolences.

“Man, Mi-chan can be vicious, huh?” The white-haired boy said.

“…Ow.” Takasugi said.

“Don’t be stupid, Gintoki. Shinsuke can’t eat cookies in his condition.” Katsura said.

“It was his fault in the first place.” Gintoki shrugged and took back the cookie, biting into it.

“You… bastard.” Takasugi glared at him. “You set me up!”

Gintoki sniggered.

A wooden dagger flew out of nowhere and struck him on the forehead.

“Gin-tan. It’s bad to lie.” Mitoki said.

“…Oi. You’re gonna betray your older brother?” Gintoki asked flatly.

“Betrayal?” Mitoki asked, a too sweet smile on her face. “Don’t be silly Gin-tan. I’m just upholding justice.”

 

“…How did Mitoki-san defeat you as well, Gintoki?” Katsura asked.

“Mi-chan learned to fight dirty.” Gintoki groaned, lying on the futon next to Takasugi.

“Should I make it so that the third idiot samurai will join them?” Mitoki asked.

Katsura hurriedly shook his head.

“Traitor!” Gintoki and Takasugi said at the same time.

They each received a bump on their heads for the trouble.

“Friends don’t sell out friends.” Mitoki sang.

“He’s enjoying this.”

Gintoki nodded glumly. “How the hell did someone I raise turn out to be so sadistic?”

“It’s exactly because you raised him!” Takasugi shrieked when the wooden dagger struck too close to home.

“Mitoki-san, don’t you think you should stop picking fights with injured people?” Katsura asked.

“I’m the one who injured them. So I can pick fights with ‘em all I like.”

“It doesn’t work that way!” Gintoki shouted.

The bokuto hit him on the forehead.

“Now, now. Mitoki-chan, don’t you think you’re going a little too far?” Shouyou interrupted.

Mitoki gave him a baleful glare. “Shou-tan, you’re the one who suggested that I pick fights.”

“…S-Shouyou-sensei?” “S-Sensei…?”

“That does make more sense now.” Katsura mused.

“No! That doesn’t make any sense at all!”

“Moderation is important, Mitoki.” Shouyou said with an amused glint in his eyes.

“Alright. Then I’ll moderately fight these idiots.” Mitoki nodded and turned on Katsura.

“Run Zura!”

“It’s not Zura, it’s Katsura!” Katsura shouted, dashing away from the disguised girl.

 

* * *

 

“The two of them haven’t been coming for a while.” Mitoki said quietly.

Gintoki grumbled under his breath.

“You’ve… really grown to like them, haven’t you?” Mitoki asked and slipped away quietly before Gintoki could reply.

She heard her brother huff to himself and smiled.

“…Cause tonight, that temple school’s gonna be destroyed.” Someone said, with the pride of a dirty man trying desperately to scrounge up what was left of his ego. “You and him won’t have any place here anymore.”

Mitoki waited and bided her time.

Takasugi picked up a stick and beat the crowd of wannabes up.

She didn’t call out to him when he turned away and left.

 

“Zura told me that a buncha assholes were gonna come and take sensei away.”

“And what did you do?”

“Got everyone ta run away.”

“…And Shou-tan?”

“…” Gintoki huffed, looking somewhat troubled.

“Alright. I get it.” Mitoki said and left to look for Shouyou.

The sky was darkening, and her hands were itching.

 

* * *

 

On days when the moon was hanging full in the sky, Miyo would sit outside in the courtyard with Shouyou.

“We are just made of bits of stardust.” Miyo murmured.

“Some stars never quite fade.”

“They turn into black holes, Shou-tan.” Miyo said.

“…And yet, some stars are created from black holes.” Shouyou said, his eyes sad.

“Physics doesn’t work that way, Shou-tan.” Miyo replied, even though she knew that wasn’t what Shouyou was referring to.

“Tell me more about your world, daughter of mine?”

Sometimes, Miyo hated Shouyou. And other times, she could fool herself into thinking that she could love, this odd man who considered her a daughter.

“Gods once roamed the world. They came when the moon was full, dancing through the skies, underneath the blood-red rain like the saints they weren’t. Once they had their monthly sacrifice, the gods would shine a light in the sky to signify their satisfaction before they would fly back to the moon.”

“How old were you?”

“Five, ten. I don’t remember anymore.” Miyo said, reaching a hand out to the sky and pretending that she could grasp the moon in her tiny little hands. “What about you, Shou-tan?”

Shouyou looked startled, as though he hadn’t expected Miyo to ask about him.

“Every daughter wants to know about their father’s life.” Miyo said quietly.

Shouyou smiled, so bright and brilliant.

“My origins aren’t quite as mystical as yours, Miyo-chan.”

Then, he began the tale of a child who couldn’t die, and the villagers who feared him for it.

It was sad, horrifying, and yet so awfully realistic.

“And then that child grew up hating the world?” Miyo asked.

Shouyou’s smile said it all.

He spoke of the multiple personalities the child took on to protect himself, and the carnage that followed.

He told Miyo about all the terrible things the child did, and how the child accidentally created a personality that didn’t like bloodshed, that wanted to stop fighting.

He taught her about the Naraku, their purpose, and his first student whom he saved, who would later give up his life just for him.

“We were your anchors.” Miyo said with a look of understanding.

“Yes. I saw myself in Gintoki, but it appears that without me, he would still have turned out alright.”

“…I’m not a dependable person, Shou-tan. I can’t love.”

“Who exactly are you trying to convince? I see a lost little girl who cares too much for her heart to withstand.”

“I don’t do emotions.” Miyo said, and Shouyou looked at her with sad, understanding eyes.

 

* * *

 

They had to move.

Wandering around with two additional brats in tow.

And yet, Miyo couldn’t find it within herself to blame them.

“Poor, idealistic children. Swords and blood and death…”

“Is that what you see in their future?” Shouyou asked.

“…You’re an idiot… Father.”

Shouyou beamed at her, and Miyo wanted to- to… What did she want?

“A body once dead has become a vessel of the gods.”

“Calling yourself a god, don’t you think that’s rather arrogant?” Shouyou teased.

Miyo laughed. “Yes. I’ve always been a prideful person, after all.”

 

* * *

 

 “…and then the wraith emerged from the shadows, with its two long pincers ready to strike. In a single move, Mimi was struck down! The wraith tore her into pieces and devoured her, ripping her flesh into chunks, red blood stuck to its claws. The wraith licked its lips, then it sank right back into the shadows.”

The three boys were huddled together in Mitoki’s room, where they were having a scary storytelling session.

“I-I’m not scared! That story was stupid!” Gintoki said.

“Y-Yeah! It’s a stupid story!” Takasugi added.

Katsura didn’t say a word, instead, creeping closer to Mitoki.

“It’s not scary, not at all!” Gintoki stood up self-righteously, storming out of the room. Takasugi followed him.

Katsura gave Mitoki a pleading look. “I’m not scared, but as someone older, I should protect you.” He said despite the unease in his eyes.

“You can sleep with me tonight.” Mitoki said, amused.

Five mintues later, two high-pitched screams sounded, followed by loud banging on the door.

“Mi-chan! Mi-chan! Let us in! There’s a wraith after us!”

“It’s coming to get us!”

Mitoki grudgingly got up and opened the door. The two boys tumbled in.

“Scaredy-cats.” She grumbled.

“There was a wraith! It had eyes and it moved!” Takasugi cried.

Gintoki nodded rapidly.

Mitoki gave the two of them a disdainful look as she closed the door. “Fine, you can room here too.”

 

* * *

 

“Call me Shinsuke.”

“Are we exchanging first names? Then you can call me Kotarou, Mitoki-san.”

“Drop the honorifics, Kotarou.”

“I got it! Chibisuke and Bakatarou!” Gintoki chimed in.

“I’m not short!” Shinsuke snapped. “Mitoki’s shorter than me anyway!”

There was a brief pause. Shinsuke stared at Mitoki until she obligingly stood up.

“W-Well, it’s fine if Mi-chan’s short. She has someone as awesome as me for a brother to look out for her!” Gintoki retorted.

“…” Kotarou gave Gintoki an odd look, before deciding to push the matter aside. “I’m not stupid. You’re the stupid one!”

“Say that again?”

“He said that you’re the stupid one, you stupid brute!”

“If everyone’s saying it, it must be true, right?” Mitoki added.

Gintoki gaped at her.

“Betrayed by my own flesh and blood!”

“Family doesn’t have to be connected by blood, stupid brother.” Mitoki said, flicking him on the forehead.

“…Yeah.” Gintoki said eventually.

 

* * *

 

“When you steal from the cookie jar, don’t blame it on other people. You should blame it on the cat that can’t defend itself.” Mitoki lectured.

The three boys nodded in understanding.

“So instead of blaming it on you, I should blame it on Gintoki!” Shinsuke said.

Gintoki snapped at him and tackled him to the ground, signifying the start of yet another brawl.

“I see. I should tell sensei that these two idiots stole the cookies and blamed it on me when it was actually me who stole the cookies.” Kotarou nodded.

There was a pause, then the two boys dragged him into their fight.

Mitoki rolled her eyes. “Idiots.” She murmured fondly.

 

* * *

 

“Guys, wake up.” Mitoki shook each of them awake.

Gintoki furrowed his eyebrows, mumbling something under his breath.

Shinsuke waved Mitoki away, nearly slapping her with the back of his palm.

Only Kotarou got up with a yawn. “Is something wrong, Mitoki?”

“Wake up these idiots. There’s gonna be something interesting soon.” Mitoki said.

It took multiple threats, bribery and at one point, Mitoki thought she saw Kotarou bite Shinsuke viciously on the arm when the boy kicked him, still half-asleep.

“What?” Gintoki grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

“Wake up. There’s something you should see.” Mitoki said.

“Ugh, fine.” Gintoki crawled out from the futon.

Mitoki glanced over to Kotarou who had a groggy Shinsuke leaning against him.

“What’s going to happen?” Kotarou asked.

“Follow me and you’ll see.” Mitoki said and walked out of the straw hut that they were staying in temporarily.

After a brief hesitation, Gintoki grabbed his sword and followed her, Kotarou and Shinsuke close behind.

“Oi, going out of the village at night is dangerous.” Gintoki said, his eyes betraying his worry despite his flat voice.

“It’ll be fine. We won’t be going far. Just up that hill.” Mitoki pointed at a steep incline.

Shinsuke groaned.

“I’m the one supporting you, Shinsuke.” Kotarou reminded pointedly. “I can let go of a deadweight anytime.”

“Fine, fine.” Shinsuke grumbled and threw himself at Gintoki instead.

This startled a brawl that made the two of them fully awake.

“Come on, it’s gonna start soon.” Mitoki grabbed the two of them and knocked their heads together, halting their fight.

They trekked up the hill in the dark of the night.

“Why’re we here?” Gintoki asked once they were safely at the top of the hill.

Mitoki closed her eyes and felt for the pulse of the earth.

“Five.” She opened her eyes and gazed up at the sky.

“Four.” The three boys exchanged confused looks but copied her.

“Three.” The stars twinkled in the sky, slow and gentle with different coloured lights.

“Two.” A shooting star cut across the sky. The three actual children gasped in delight.

“One. Make your wish.”

Lights fell from the sky, like white rain in distant space.

“A meteor shower!” Kotarou exclaimed delightedly.

Meteorites volleyed through space, cutting through Earth’s atmosphere, burning themselves out before they could hit the ground.

“I wish that I can eat as many sweet things as I like!” Gintoki said.

“I wish that Gintoki’s wish won’t get fulfilled!” Shinsuke retorted, mostly out of spite, seeing how Gintoki had managed to jab him in the ribs.

“I wish that we can be happy forever.” Kotarou murmured.

“Ugh, Zura, why’d you gotta be so sappy?” Gintoki groaned, ignoring the obligatory ‘It’s not Zura, it’s Katsura’. “Fiiinne, Gin-san wishes that we won’t ever go hungry.”

“Hmph! Well, I wish that we’ll be able to meet again under this sky and watch the meteor showers again!”

“…That’s a good wish.” Mitoki said, watching some of the lights burn out halfway while others cut through the horizon, too far away for them to see. “I wish that the three of you will find happiness, too.”

The only sources of light in the sky were the stars, and for an instant, Miyo found that she wouldn’t mind living for such mundane contentment.

 

* * *

 

“The crows are crying.” Miyo murmured, staring out the window. “They’re crying for blood that will poison them.”

The presence at her side shifted. “Is that so?” Shouyou asked, a brief darkness in his eyes.

The sky was cloudy, casting the world in shade, a perfect weather for scavengers.

“They’re coming. Will you not go? Leave us behind and run?”

Shouyou gave her a pained look and Miyo knew his answer.

“You’re a fool, Shou-tan.” Miyo said fondly. “Those no-good brats are going to cry, you know.”

 

* * *

 

“…And when the heavens cried, the sprout heard their sorrow. ‘Don’t cry for me, for I will grow again.’ Said the sprout. The heavens listened and they smiled down upon the sprout, shining light down onto the earth, drying up the water. The sprout took in the sun and sank its roots into the mud formed from the rain, and it grew bigger and bigger until one day it could touch the sky with its branches and skim the clouds with its leaves.”

“Hey, Chibisugi, maybe you should go stand out in the sun more. It’ll help you grow!” Gintoki sniggered.

Shinsuke growled and chased after the white-haired boy.

“It was a nice story.” Kotarou said diplomatically.

Mitoki raised an eyebrow. “Just go chase after those two already. They’re making so much noise that the farmers over the next hill can hear them.”

Miyo watched the boy run away.

“What did happen to the tree?” Shouyou asked.

“The tree grew so tall that the very heavens that once loved it felt threatened, so they struck it down with lightning.” Miyo clenched her fists, digging her nails into soft skin.

 

* * *

 

_Little doll, little doll, sitting on the porcelain wall, why won’t you stop smiling and start crying? Your parents are dead, your siblings are dead, your friends are dead, and it’s just you and you alone._

“I don’t know how to feel.” Miyo said.

“Feelings are like,” Gintoki made a face. He grabbed his cheeks and stretched them out, sticking out his tongue.

“You look stupid.” Shinsuke told him. “Feelings are like when you see Shouyou-sensei smile.”

“That’s called a crush.” Kotarou said. “Feelings are made up of many different kinds of emotions. Like sadness, happiness, fear and anger.”

“What’s sadness feel like?” Miyo asked.

“Sadness is like when it’s raining and you can’t go out to play.” Gintoki said.

“Nu-uh! It’s when it’s raining and I have to see Gintoki’s stupid face.”

“That’s called a crush.” Kotarou repeated. “Sadness is when you make someone an onigiri and they throw it away without eating it.”

“I don’t have a crush on Gintoki!” Shinsuke shouted.

“You just wanna grow up as tall as me!” Gintoki stuck out his tongue.

“I don’t get it.” Miyo said, her face a perpetual blank, ignoring the two bickering brats.

Kotarou’s brows furrowed. Then, he lit up. “It’s like when you lose to Gintoki!”

“…Am I supposed to feel something when I lose?” Mitoki asked.

“You’re supposed to feel frustrated.” Kotarou said.

Mitoki blinked, slowly. “If you say so.”

 

* * *

 

It was the middle of the night. Mitoki couldn’t sleep.

“…we’ll catch fireflies and… light up… there, you know, there…” Gintoki whispered.

“…sneak out… basket… soup…” Shinsuke whispered back.

“…need a lot… glow through skin… make sure they won’t die…” Kotarou added, with the faint tone of someone very well versed in covert mischief.

Mitoki stared up at the straw ceiling above their heads. Idiots. She was surrounded by idiots.

She breathed in deep, and slowly exhaled. “I’m trying to sleep.” She said.

The blanket they were sharing shuddered, like someone had jolted in surprise.

“Sorry Mi-chan.” Gintoki said. “Don’t tell sensei.”

Mitoki closed her eyes. “Just be quiet.”

The next day, Mitoki watched blankly as the three idiots brought out a cage full of fireflies and tried to eat them alive.

“Those are poisonous.” Mitoki pointed out.

“It’ll be fine. Nothing that’s so pretty can be poisonous.” Kotarou said, waving a hand.

So Mitoki went to Shouyou. “The three idiots are going to poison themselves to death.”

It ended up with the three of them lying in bed with a bad stomachache.

“You were trying to glow.” Mitoki repeated. “And you thought eating fireflies would help?”

Shinsuke groaned and clapped his hands over his ears.

Gintoki and Kotarou followed suit.

Mitoki raised an eyebrow, unsympathetic. “I told you so.” She said ruthlessly.

“Now, now, don’t you think you’re being too harsh on them, Mitoki-chan?” Shouyou asked.

“I told them that fireflies were poisonous.” Mitoki gave Shouyou a flat look.

“I’m sure that they’re regretting their decision now.” Shouyou clapped his hands together, a bright smile on his face.

“…I’m surrounded by idiots.” Mitoki sighed but headed to the kitchen to cook some porridge suitable for upset stomachs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pokemon references, anachronism and canon mistaking Amantos for ghosts

Somehow, Shouyou had managed to procure a game system trending amongst the Amanto.

Miyo suspected anachronism.

“Use Scratch! Scratch!” Gintoki shouted.

“No! Leer! Use Leer!” Shinsuke protested.

Kotarou frowned, his hands shaking as he selected a move on the Gameboy.

“Ember.” He said proudly.

Mitoki took a peek. “That’s a water pokemon, Kotarou.” She said. “It’s not effective at all.”

As expected, three weeks after they had laid their grubby paws on the game, it broke.

Mitoki hadn’t been there to witness it, but apparently there was a fight over whether to trade off Swirly the Poliwhirl for a Jynx.

Kotarou, having formed an attachment to the pokemon he had nicknamed himself, staunchly refused. Shinsuke, wanting to complete the goddamned pokedex, had wanted the trade to go through. Gintoki had just picked his nose and called Shinsuke a suck-up to the old creepy professor.

It ended with several black eyes, bruised lips and a broken game console.

“Oh dear.” Shouyou tutted over the broken monitor after he had wrapped up the boys’ injuries and given them adequate punishment.

Miyo examined it. “I think I can fix it.” She said.

It took ten days of scavenging through unwanted materials to construct the needed tools, sneaking away from the village to an Amanto stronghold to grab the parts that were not yet available to them, and two weeks of examining the device.

‘Excuse me. I’m a member of the Berlitz race. I believe we have organized a trade for some materials? The specified contents that you have requested have been sent and are on their way to your planet. I’m here to pick up the tools that you have promised us.’ Confidence helped a lot, apparently. The Amanto fell for her lies, hook, line and sinker.

“I fixed it, so it’s mine now. Right, Shou-tan?” Miyo asked after a month of fiddling around with the device until it worked again.

Shouyou had given her a fond pat on the head. “Of course, Mitoki-chan. Remember to share.”

 

Mitoki gave the three idiots a look.

“I fixed it, so it’s mine now.” She said, pressing buttons and moving through the game faster than the three of them had.

“That’s not fair!” Shinsuke scowled.

“Eh? Who was it that broke this? Oh, wait.” Mitoki beat up the final gym leader and headed straight to the Elite Four.

“Aww, Mi-chan, why not let Gin-san play with it for a while?” Gintoki asked.

“After I’m done.” Mitoki said.

“We can make onigiri while Mitoki finishes the game!” Kotarou suggested.

The two hot-headed boys huffed.

“I’ll make ice pops when I’m done.” Mitoki said as consolation.

“I want strawberry!” “Yakult flavour!” “N-Nmaibo!”

Mitoki looked up at Kotarou. “Repeat that?”

“I would like Nmaibo flavoured ice pops.” Kotarou said with a too-serious look on his face for the words that came out of his mouth.

“...Yeah, sure. Why not. I’ll give it a shot.” Mitoki shrugged and went back to the game.

 

Mitoki stared at the mush before her.

“Huh.” She said to herself and wondered if she shouldn’t have placed an actual Nmaibo into the makeshift ice blender.

She slowly scooped out the mush and stored the ice blender away. Gingerly, she licked the spoon and grimaced.

“Corn potage ice pop it is.” Mitoki sighed and got out the pots.

Three hours of free-handing a recipe with over half of the required ingredients missing after, Mitoki managed to whip up a corn potage soup and had somehow made it into an ice pop version.

“You’ve been working hard, Mitoki-chan.” Shouyou said when he came into the kitchen.

“We’re having multiple variations of corn potage soup for lunch and dinner.” Mitoki told him.

Shouyou dipped a spoon in one of the many versions and tasted it. His smile grew strained.

“Miyo-chan, I don’t think this is safe for a child to consume.”

“I tasted it and I was fine.” Mitoki said. “You were the one who told me that wasting food was bad.”

Shouyou laughed with that still-strained edge and picked up the pot. “I’ll eat this then.”

“It’s just alcohol, Shou-tan.” Mitoki sighed, but let the man do as he pleased.

 

The boys received their respective ice pops with great enthusiasm.

“It really tastes like Nmaibo!” Kotarou exclaimed with delight.

Miyo didn’t have the heart to tell him that they would be having what was essentially Nmaibo soup for their next few meals.

 

* * *

 

“Far away, there’s a land that stretches from horizon to horizon, where the ground reflects the sky, an endless patch of sky blue on white.” Mitoki said softly.

“No way! Nothing like that can exist!” Shinsuke argued, rubbing his eyes.

“Land doesn’t reflect light.” Kotarou said.

“Do you want a bedtime story or not?” Mitoki snapped and the boys fell silent.

“The ground is entirely made up of tiny crystals packed together to form land. Once, the land was full of water. But no longer, for when the olden lake retreated, separated from the sea, it left behind the crystals in its wake.”

“I wanna see that one day.” Gintoki mumbled sleepily.

“A place like that doesn’t exist, Bakata.” Shinsuke said.

“It does.” Mitoki said. “To the South of the West, there’s the land of Bolivia which houses one of the largest salt flats in the world.”

“That’s so far away.” Kotarou murmured. “How do you know what’s there?”

Mitoki looked up at the ceiling. “I dream of those halcyon days, before Mars aligned with our moon and spread nothing but war.”

“Stop speaking in tongues.” Shinsuke grumbled.

Mitoki huffed out a laugh. “Shou-tan always understands what I say.” She said.

“That’s different! Sensei’s super smart and super nice!” Gintoki retorted.

“And super pretty.” Shinsuke added softly. Due to how close their futons were, everyone in the room heard it and turned to look in his direction.

“Chibisuke has a crush on sensei!” Gintoki laughed.

“Shut up! What’s wrong with that?” Shinsuke snapped. Mitoki reached out with her left hand and absently groped around.

“Oi! What are you doing?” Shinsuke screeched.

“Your cheeks are burning.” Mitoki said, patting his face with her hand.

“S-Stop that!”

“There’s no shame in liking someone as respectable as Shou-tan.” Mitoki said.

“That’s not the point! Stop touching my face!” Her hand was slapped away.

Mitoki withdrew her hand. “You should drink more milk. It’ll let you grow taller.” Mitoki advised.

“Shaddup! I don’t wanna hear that from someone shorter than me!” Shinsuke shouted.

“I’m three years younger than you and only two centimetres shorter.” Mitoki said.

There was a low grumble from her left.

The room slowly settled into silence.

“Gintoki, you’re pulling my hair.” Kotarou said, disrupting the illusion of peace.

“You should cut it then.” Gintoki said. Mitoki could barely make out her brother grabbing on something.

“You’re the one with a crush.” Shinsuke said snidely.

“Zura smells nice!” Gintoki defended.

“It’s not Zura, it’s Katsura! And stop pulling on my hair! You’re going to make me bald!”

“You can get a wig to fit your name then.” Gintoki said.

There was the sound of something hitting flesh.

“Ow.” Gintoki said flatly.

“It’s not Zura, it’s Katsura!” Kotarou said. The sound repeated again.

“Oi! You trying to get rid of little Gin-chan?” Gintoki asked.

“Stop pulling my hair!”

“I can’t! It’s tangled! That’s why you should cut it!”

Mitoki sighed and grudgingly got from her comfortable position under the blankets.

“Stop shouting. You’ll wake the neighbours.” She walked over to the two boys opposite her and crouched down, examining the damage.

“What neighbours? They’ve all moved away.” Shinsuke said. “Especially cause Bakata’s gonna spread his stupidity to them.”

“Shut up! You’re the idiot, Bakasugi! You’re so short that you keep catching all that shed-off stupidity!”

“You-! I don’t want to hear that from a good-for-nothing slacker!”

“Just cause you beat me once, doesn’t mean that you’re gonna keep winning!”

“It’s fifty-six wins and fifty-seven losses! Or are you so stupid that you can’t even count that high?”

Mitoki silently slipped her fingers out from the tangled mess.

“The both of you are noisy.” She said flatly. “Shut up and let me concentrate or I won’t prepare any sweets or Yakult for tomorrow.”

Blissful silence.

“Ow.” Kotarou said.

“It’s too tangled. We need to cut it.”

“No! What if it won’t grow back and start to recede? Then I’ll be bald and I’ll have to wear a wig!” Kotarou said, sounding genuinely upset.

“…We could always cut off Gin-tan’s hand.” Mitoki said.

“Mi-chan! How could you treat Gin-san like that? What if there’s a monster and Gin-san’s missing a hand so Gin-san can’t fight and get injured and dies?”

Mitoki sighed. “It was a joke, a joke.” She tugged at the mess of strands experimentally.

“Ow.” Kotarou repeated.

“Can’t we just cut it? It’s just a small patch.” Mitoki asked.

“No!” Kotarou shook his head firmly and promptly winced at the action when a few strands of hair broke.

Mitoki stood up. “Stay here. I’ll be back.”

 

“Oi! You’re going to break my arm!”

Mitoki entered the room, two bowls in hand. “Shinsuke, stop twisting Gin-tan’s arm like that! You’re going to dislocate it.”

The boy huffed and stepped away to make space for her.

Mitoki placed the bowls on the ground.

“Kotarou, Gintoki, sit up slowly.”

She dipped her fingers into the bowl of water and rubbed it over the tangled patch. Then, she picked up the other bowl and started to slather it over the clump.

“What’s this?” Gintoki asked.

“Oil. It’s the next best thing we have to conditioner.” Mitoki gently separated the strands. “Gin-tan, you can take your hand out now.”

“I’m free!”

“Go wash your hand. You’ll get the futons oily.” Mitoki said and rubbed more oil into the tangled hair. Then, she sank her hand into the bowl of water and squeezed out the excess oil from Kotarou’s hair. “Come on, let’s go wash up.” Mitoki walked towards the washing area, her two bowls in hand.

Kotarou followed behind her miserably.

 

“Since Kotarou and I aren’t getting any sleep until his hair dries off, none of you are getting any sleep until then either.”

Gintoki and Shinsuke grumbled but didn’t argue.

“I’m taking suggestions.” Mitoki said. It wasn’t a request.

Gintoki grumbled some more.

“Uno!” Kotarou suggested.

“It’s too dark for Uno.” Shinsuke said.

“Nonsense! It’s never too dark for Uno!”

“You’re gonna hurt your eyes and you’ll have to wear glasses, Zura.” Shinsuke said.

“It’s not Zura, it’s Katsura!” Kotarou said but didn’t protest anymore.

“I can always tell another story.” Mitoki offered.

“Will it be horror?” Gintoki asked dubiously.

“Not unless you want it to be.” Mitoki said, amused. “I can take suggestions too.”

“Samurai!” Shinsuke said immediately.

“I’d like a story with soft, squishy animals.”

“Make it a shounen story.”

“…” Mitoki said.

 

“…and the boy went off in search of the flower fields to cure the sick little sheep, ivory sword at his side, ready to take down any night-terrors that came to attack with their bad dreams and paralysing eyes.” Mitoki paused, taking in a deep breath.

The door opened.

“Oh my, have the four of you been up all night?” Shouyou asked.

Storytelling session was forgone in favour of their beloved mentor.

“Sensei!” Shinsuke exclaimed, bright and loud like an over-eager puppy that hadn’t just pulled an all-nighter.

Kotarou blinked up at him with sleepy eyes.

“Yo.” Gintoki said, raising a hand, but stopped mid-way to cover his mouth as he yawned.

“We haven’t slept at all.” Mitoki said, not that it would make a difference – Shouyou was a slave-driver at the most inopportune moments.

 

* * *

 

Mitoki’s attendance in Shouyou’s classes was just for show, and the both of them knew it.

“Why don’t you get any homework?” Kotarou asked, admittedly perceptive for someone who had his head in the clouds most of the time.

Mitoki shrugged. “I already know how to write.”

“I know how to write too.” Kotarou said, scribbling into his exercise book.

“Eh.” Mitoki said. “Shou-tan already taught me what he could. I’ve been learning from him since I was a baby.”

“Then why does Gintoki have homework too?” Kotarou asked.

Mitoki stared at him and raised an eyebrow.

Kotarou blushed. “Right, never mind then.”

“Oi! Move aside, ladies!” Gintoki shouted, dashing towards them, Shinsuke close behind him.

Mitoki blinked and found herself slung over her brother’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

“Why are we running?” Kotarou asked, for some reason deciding to join in.

“Sensei found out that we pushed Jirou into the river.” Shinsuke panted.

“He’s gonna make us write lines!” Gintoki said.

“But I never did that!” Kotarou protested.

“The moment you decided to run with them, you became guilty by association.” Mitoki pointed out, passively accepting her fate as a deadweight. “Why am I here?”

“It’s cause you’re sensei’s favourite. Even when he catches us, he won’t punish us too badly.” Gintoki said.

“…Sensei’s favourite.” Mitoki repeated.

“I’m going to take that title from you one day!” Shinsuke declared.

“Sensei has no reason to like a trouble-making idiot like you.” Kotarou said.

“I’ve been with sensei the longest! I’m the next favourite!” Gintoki stuck out his tongue at the two quarrelling boys.

The two of them shared a look and tackled Gintoki to the ground, dragging Mitoki down along with him.

Kotarou was the first to burst out laughing, tangled in the pile of bodies. Gintoki poked his head out from where he was lying on Shinsuke’s arm. Shinsuke snatched his arm away, trapped between Kotarou and Mitoki. He huffed, obviously trying- and failing- to keep a straight face. Gintoki’s lips twitched. The two boys stared at each other and broke down at exactly the same time. Mitoki blinked at the three idiots and couldn’t help but smile.

A gentle wind blew. A few leaves floated through the air and landed gently on Gintoki’s head.

“Look! A plum tree!” Kotarou exclaimed, pointing at a large tree a short distance away. “My grandmother said that they symbolise promises!”

“Promises?” Shinsuke repeated dubiously.

“Yeah! Let’s make a promise, between the four of us!” Kotarou said eagerly.

“What kinda promise?” Gintoki asked, scratching his head of silver.

“Like- Promise to be friends forever!”

“Who’s your friend?” Gintoki and Shinsuke said at the same time.

Kotarou scowled.

Mitoki flicked the both of them on the forehead. “Be nice.” She admonished.

“How ‘bout this? Promise to follow our own bushido.” Gintoki said.

“And if someone strays off his chosen path, we’ll beat him up until he sees sense again.” Shinsuke added.

Mitoki nodded in agreement.

Kotarou lit up. He scrambled out of the pile of children and ran towards the plum tree. He reached out and plucked off the lowest-hanging branch before scurrying back.

“Let’s make a promise on this then! We grab the branch and swear on it!” Kotarou waited until three hands grabbed the branch.

Together, in the field just a couple of miles away from Shoka Sonjoku, three children and one faux-child made a promise that bound them together.

 

* * *

 

“You’re going to die.” Miyo said, soft and almost sad.

“I know.” Shouyou patted her on the head.

“You’re going to die and those boys will go to war for you.”

“I’m counting on you to stop them, Miyo.”

“You say that like they won’t somehow sway me into joining them.” Miyo said flatly.

Shouyou smiled. “The future is never as clear as it seems. It is muddled like a river.”

Miyo offered him a wry smile. She couldn’t bring herself to tell him that that particular future was the clearest vision she ever had.

The person that was her father in all but blood was going to die and her boys were going to suffer. So why was she feeling so serene…?

 

“Oi, Mitoki. What’re you doing?” Shinsuke asked.

Mitoki looked up at him. “Nothing.”

Green eyes scanned her. “You okay?” He asked gruffly, cheeks flaring red.

“…Probably.” Mitoki said.

“You’re the same as Zura. Don’t go around with a big head pretending that you’re better than all of us. If you’ve got something wrong, we can help too.” Shinsuke said. “In return for all the food you’ve cooked for us.” He added hastily.

Mitoki looked at him, this small child so young and naïve.

Words rolled on her tongue, but her lips remained sealed.

“Everything’s fine.” Mitoki lied, a small smile forced out on her face.

 

* * *

 

“Mitoki. I sincerely request to learn of your techniques.” Kotarou said primly in the way that Mitoki had heard nobles speak to each other when trying to extort favours from each other.

“Like what? Fighting dirty? You do that well enough.”

“Poisons.” Kotarou went straight to the point.

Mitoki stared at him. “I thought samurai were supposed to be above coating their blades with poison?” She asked casually.

“Not that!” Kotarou’s brows furrowed in frustration. “I want to learn how to make truth potions!”

Mitoki stared at him. “No. I don’t even know how to start.”

Kotarou scowled.

“Try alcohol.” Mitoki said and left before Kotarou could badger her further.

 

Mitoki stood in front of the gates of Shoka Sonjoku, a basket of herbs in her hands.

The school was eerily silent.

Which meant that Shouyou must be disciplining the boys again.

Mitoki entered the school. Sure enough, three boys sat kneeling in front of Shouyou.

“Oh, Mitoki, you’re back.” Shouyou said with a gentle smile.

Mitoki stared at him with a bland look, glanced at the obviously inebriated boys and walked right out.

Someone burst into tears.

Mitoki ignored it and continued walking.

“An hour should be safe.” She muttered, walking to the neighbouring farm to prepare dinner while waiting out Shouyou’s anger.

 

“I was trying to make these idiots own up to cutting my hair!” Kotarou cried, pulling at the uneven ends of his previously shoulder-length hair. His face was flushed, his cheeks a rosy red. Mitoki inwardly wondered how he looked even more like a girl than her.

“Just punch them both in the face.” Mitoki said, undoing his ponytail and brushing a comb through his hair. The scissors snipped lightly at the ends, smoothing out the jagged cuts.

Kotarou scowled, caramel eyes clouding over with tears that didn’t flow.

“I can add laxatives to their food.” Mitoki suggested.

Kotarou shook his head. “No. A general fights his own battles.”

Mitoki shrugged.

 

If there was one thing that the three no-good brats could count on, it was that Shouyou-sensei was kind and as gently bright as the full moon. If there was a second thing, it was that Mitoki never took sides.

“Let’s play a game.” Mitoki said, four cups of bright red liquid sitting innocently before her. “Two of these contain a pleasant surprise, while the other two contain a not-so-pleasant surprise. Pick one each to drink.”

Under the weight of a smile that promised nothing but justice, Gintoki and Shinsuke quietly took a cup each.

“It’s a fifty-fifty chance.” Mitoki watched the two of them down the contents.

“It tastes like strawberry.” Shinsuke noted. Gintoki looked somewhere between gleeful and delighted.

Kotarou gingerly took a cup, sullenly not looking at any of them.

He sipped at it, and his expression lit up before he could remember that he was supposed to be angry.

Mitoki offered him a small smile and drank her own mocktail, made from strawberries, orange and lime.

Gintoki and Shinsuke exchanged uneasy looks.

“Oi, Mi-chan, what’s the pleasant surprise?” Gintoki asked.

“A specially made mocktail.”

“And the unpleasant surprise?” Shinsuke added.

Mitoki’s smile grew wider.

 

“Miyo-chan, poisoning your brother and your fellow student isn’t very nice.” Shouyou said.

“I’m not a very nice person.” Miyo said, sipping at the cup of mocktail primly like she was an adult.

Shouyou sighed but patted her head. “Children will be children, I suppose. No matter how hard I try, it appears that they will always be troublemakers.”

“Let ‘em run around. When they become adults and still act like children, I’ll smack ‘em in the head for you.” Miyo offered.

“And what of you?” Shouyou teased.

Miyo clenched her fists and recalled the sensation of phantom claws digging into non-existent skin.

“That’s what I have those three for.” Miyo said, weight of a long-gone world heavy on her small frame.

Shouyou’s eyes softened. “You’re still young. You should enjoy your childhood more.”

“But then who will keep those idiots from killing each other?”

“Am I not doing a good enough job?” Shouyou asked.

Miyo pointedly didn’t reply.

Shouyou laughed.

 

* * *

 

There was a legend about the run-down shack at the edges of the town, too close to the fringe of the woods.

“Reika-san said that she heard a ghost wail when she went to the woods to pick berries.” Kotarou whispered.

“Is it a ghost?” Mitoki asked, Shinsuke huddling up to her just as Gintoki did the same with Kotarou.

Kotarou shrugged. “Maybe it’s a lost spirit who wandered into the village by mistake and was invited in by the kind owners of the hut who were brutally murdered so it got angry and wanted vengeance for them.”

The three of them stared at him.

“You have a very wild imagination.” Mitoki said eventually with two older boys crowded around her. “It’s probably just a fox who found its partner. They wail when they do that.”

“Eh?”

“Foxes, well, when they find their soulmate, in a sense, they’ll announce it for the whole world to hear by wailing.” Mitoki said.

“So it’s not a ghost?” Gintoki asked.

“Yes. If you’re still unconvinced, we can go check it out.”

“Tomorrow?” Shinsuke asked, almost hopefully.

“Now.” Mitoki said.

“No way! Gin-san needs his beauty sleep, you know? Not that Gin-san’s scared or anything!”

“It’s fine to admit that you’re scared.”

“I’m not scared! Let’s go then!” Shinsuke shouted.

Gintoki bristled. “Fine! I’m braver than you anyway! You were shaking and hiding behind Mi-chan!”

“You were hiding behind him too! Some kind of older brother you are!”

“I was protecting my younger sis—urk—brother!” Gintoki hurriedly amended after being discreetly elbowed in the ribs.

Mitoki looked Kotarou straight in the eye. “We’re going now.” She said and stood up.

Kotarou trailed after her. Gintoki and Shinsuke exchanged a look and hurried after them.

 

“It’s really dark.” Gintoki whispered, Shouyou’s sword tucked under his arm.

“It’s fine.” Mitoki said, holding out her cage of fireflies.

Shadows flickered along with the blinking lights, giving off an otherworldly sheen.

“I’m tired. Let’s go home.” Shinsuke said.

“We just left.” Kotarou said, confused.

Gintoki made a very fake yawn. “Yeah, it’s really late. We’re tired. Not like we’re scared or anything.”

Shinsuke nodded in agreement—a rare sight.

“Then the two of you can go back. Kotarou and I can go explore by ourselves.” Mitoki gestured at the dark path that they would need to take to return.

“Aah, never mind, Gin-san needs to accompany you two girls to keep you safe.”

“I’m not a girl.” Kotarou huffed.

Mitoki stepped on Gintoki’s foot, her expression stagnant. Her brother winced. “Oi! Don’t go around bullying Gin-san, you brat.” Gintoki grabbed Mitoki in a headlock and dug his fist in her hair.

“You’re the brat, Gin-tan.” Mitoki said flatly. She hit his elbow and his arm reflexively jerked back. Mitoki took that split second to duck out of his reach. She spun and grabbed Shinsuke by the shoulders, throwing him at Gintoki.

“The two of you can go back. Kotarou and I will be fine by ourselves.” Mitoki said primly.

“No, no! We’re stronger, we can protect you!” Shinsuke flailed.

“But neither of you have managed to defeat Mitoki in a spar so far.” Kotarou retorted, brushing his short hair back, looking much like he still hadn’t forgotten who it was that had hacked off his hair.

“Gin-san used to win every time!”

“Used to.”

Gintoki grumbled under his breath.

Suddenly, there was a loud sound, akin to a banshee’s wail. It dredged long and high.

The boys froze, argument forgotten.

“That doesn’t sound like a fox.” Mitoki noted.

“That’s obviously a ghost!” Gintoki shouted.

“Let’s go!” Shinsuke grabbed Mitoki’s wrist and pulled her back towards the direction of Shoka Sonjoku.

Mitoki dug her feet into the loose earth.

“Where’s your sense of adventure?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

“What’s the use of having a sense of adventure when you’re dead?” Gintoki grabbed her other wrist and started dragging her as well.

There was another long howl, filled with… grief…?

“Ghosts can’t impact the living, idiot. It’s probably an Amanto.” Mitoki said.

“Um, Mitoki… I think we should go.” Kotarou said, looking somewhat uneasy.

“See? Even Zura agrees! Let’s go now!”

Mitoki sighed and ambled along with them.

Then, Gintoki accidentally knocked down the cage of fireflies in Mitoki’s hands. The cage fell onto the ground with an ominous crack. Slowly, the fireflies flew away.

“…” “…” “…”

“I don’t think we brought another source of light.” Mitoki said.

Their surroundings went pitch black.

“Gin-tan, Shinsuke, you’re holding onto me really tightly. You’re going to break my arms at this rate.” Mitoki said.

Something grabbed onto the back of her yukata.

“Kotarou, please let go.”

“M-Mitoki, I’m not holding onto anything.” Kotarou said.

“…Oi, Chibisuke… you’re holding onto Mi-chan too right?”

“Yes… Are you…?”

“Hey… who’s that grabbing me?” Gintoki asked, his voice shaky.

There was a clang.

“W-What was that?” Kotarou asked, his pitch rising.

“I dropped sensei’s sword!” Gintoki tightened his grip.

“So… we’re defenceless now?” Shinsuke asked.

“Boys, you’re going to break my arms.” Mitoki said and kicked backwards.

There was a loud shriek.

“Guess that was a male ghost.” Mitoki said calmly.

A beat of silence.

“We’re gonna die.” Someone said. Mitoki couldn’t recognise the voice due to how strangled it sounded.

“Don’t be stupid. As long as I’m here, none of you are going to be spirited away by some stupid ghost. Kotarou, hold onto someone so we won’t get separated.”

There was no reply.

“Oi, Zura! This isn’t funny!”

“…Did Zura get eaten?”

“Ghosts don’t eat people.” Mitoki closed her eyes for a few seconds, then opened them. Still pitch black. “Well. Guess he’s gone.”

“Mi-chan’s seriously cold-hearted.”

“You’re only finding that out now?” Mitoki lifted her right hand and flicked Gintoki on the forehead.

“Ow!” Gintoki yelped, raising his hands to cover the sore spot.

“…That idiot let go, didn’t he.” Shinsuke said.

“I’ll pray for you, Gin-tan.” Mitoki said.

“Oi! I’m not dead yet-!” Gintoki’s voice cut off with a strangled yell.

“…Guess he’s dead now.” Mitoki noted.

“I wanna go home.”

“Too bad. We’re not going anywhere until we get Gin-tan and Kotarou back. Shou-tan will be sad if half of us go missing.”

Mitoki walked over to the spot where Gintoki had presumably dropped his sword. She prodded around until she felt something hard and cold.

“Hold this.” Mitoki handed the sword to Shinsuke.

“What about you?”

There was the sound of a blade being unsheathed as Mitoki took out her hidden dagger. “Gin-tan and I never leave temple school grounds without a weapon.”

It took Mitoki a pitifully long time to realize that Shinsuke had to let go of her to grab the sword.

“Shinsuke, are you dead?”

No answer.

“Well. Guess I’m gonna die next.” Mitoki shrugged.

She drew her dagger back and—

 

“The cries of this particular species of fox Amanto can create illusions in conjunction with extreme emotions.” Miyo informed Shouyou.

“It does make sense that someone as rational as you would be unaffected. Was there a reason why this Amanto wanted to spirit my three trouble-making children away?”

“Just someone who lost his kits and mate when they were accidentally caught up in the war and went mad from grief.” Miyo said.

“I’m glad that you didn’t kill him.”

“…I just didn’t want those three to see death yet.” Miyo felt an odd pit form in her stomach.

Shouyou seemed to notice, for he smiled, gentle and bright. “You’re learning too, Miyo-chan.”

Miyo looked up at the teacher and gingerly returned a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. Did I make Shouyou way too biased?

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this story halfway through reading Gintama. Then, I had a thought. Ghosts clearly exist in this universe, so what happens if a ghost possess a dead body? It's canon, so I decided why not?  
> So I came up with an OC when I wasn't even finished reading the manga. I'm still trying to get the characterisation right, but since the main cast as of now are mostly kids, I've got some room for error. Any critisms are appreciated!


End file.
